Zen Daijun (mission)
Category:Factions_missions Mission Objectives Find the source of the plague. * Togo must survive. * ADDED: Kill Afflicted Yijo. * ADDED: Kill Afflicted Farmer Xeng Jo. * ADDED: Kill Afflicted Kana. Bestiary Monsters *Afflicted: ** 10 Afflicted Mesmer ** 10 Afflicted Elementalist ** 12 Afflicted Ritualist ** 14 Afflicted Monk ** 14 Afflicted Ranger ** 14 Afflicted Assassin ** 14 Afflicted Warrior ** 14 Afflicted Necromancer ** Lv11 Afflicted Ravager ** Lv13 Afflicted Bull Bosses *Afflicted: **The Afflicted Xai **Afflicted Farmer Xeng Jo NPCs * Master Togo * Headmaster Vhang * Zunraa Rewards *Standard Reward: The standard reward earns 1000 Experience, 100 gold, and 1 Skill Point. *Expert's Reward: Complete the mission objectives before 25 minutes (VERIFIED). This Expert Objective earns 1500 Experience, 150 gold, and 1 Skill Point. *Master's Reward: Complete the mission objectives before 20 minutes (VERIFIED). This Master Objective earns 2000 Experience, 200 gold, and 1 Skill Point. It is worth noting that you do not need to defeat all the Afflicted. They are usually good at staying where they are, so should there be an opportunity to slip past them without drawing aggro to skipping onto the next group, do so - this is especially a useful tactic when trying for the Master's Reward, and it is entirely possible to finish the mission in 15 minutes or less, provided you keep smart about it. Additional Notes The players will be placed in Seitung Harbor at the completion of this mission. If you attempt this mission with henchmen and die in the Miasma it is entirely possible your healer will be so occupied healing the degen that she will not resurrect you. It seems the only way to deal with this is to restart the mission. Walkthrough Simply follow the road through the mission. Allies You will be lead by Master Togo and Headmaster Vhang. These two are high-level, and will allow characters to take on relatively large groups of opponents. In addition you can ring the bell at any of the Shrines of Zunraa to summon Zunraa. Zunraa is only level 13 and will not help overly much with fighting, but the Blessing of the Kirin it provides will help manage conditions as well as miasma. In addition to that, you may want to bring some condition removal skills, as there are many Afflicted Rangers around, who like to use Throw Dirt. In case Zunraa dies, you cannot resurrect him, but you can simply summon him again at a shrine. There are several Shrines of Zunraa along the road. If you do not want to take care of Master Togo and make sure he survives, you can leave him at the beginning of the mission by hugging the left wall when leaving from the starting position. This will leave Togo at the beginning, waiting for your party to follow him. Miasma Beware of purple smoky clouds along the road, often found at road intersections. These infect you with Miasma, which causes -5 health degeneration, and spreads between characters, similar to disease, but overall is not too much a threat. Zunraa's Blessing of the Kirin helps greatly in overcoming the miasma's effects. There are occasions where enemies sit in the miasma. Fighting them in there will quickly overwhelm your healers with the constant health degen. Either lure the enemies to you, out of the miasma, or run through the miasma past the monsters and then turn around to fight them. The Afflicted can often be attacked from odd angles to minimize the amount of time spent in miasma. There are paths around all but one of the miasma clouds, however following them will slow your party down. Depending on your party composition, it may be advisable to ignore the bonus, and take the alternate paths, especially if you are weak on healing. Showdown At the end of the mission, you will first have to fight two high level bosses on the bridge towards the Daijun Library; when battling these two, focus primarily on Afflicted Yijo - his Spirit Rift skill will tear through clumped players, so consider putting interruptions into the fray; Dissonance is a particularly handy spell in this situation. After they have been defeated, you will then fight a group of regular Afflicted with a boss in some miasma (which is much more challenging). It is entirely possible (and advisable) to lure the Afflicted out with a ranger character and engage them at the end of the bridge. The final cutscene shows how Master Togo finds the guild symbol of Shiro Tagachi, on the floor of the Library. It becomes clear to him who might be the source of the mysterious plague.